Destructive Magic
Destructive Magic is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V that allows the learning of Destructive Magic spells of the third spell level. Higher skill levels allow the learning of fourth and fifth level spells. Barbarians cannot learn Destructive Magic or any subskills, instead learning Shatter Destruction. Skills and Abilities *Basic Destructive Magic allows hero to learn Destructive Magic spells of the third circle and makes Destructive Magic more effective overall. *Advanced Destructive Magic allows hero to learn Destructive Magic spells of the fourth circle and makes Destructive Magic even more effective. *Expert Destructive Magic allows hero to learn Destructive Magic spells of the fifth circle and gives maximum power to Destructive Magic. Heroes can learn three basic abilities, or a mix of basic and advanced abilities. Basic abilities Master of Ice Grants freezing effect to Ice Bolt, Circle of Winter, and Deep Freeze spells. Master of Fire Grants armor-damaging effect to Fireball, Firewall, and Armageddon spells. Creatures affected by these spells suffer additional -50% defense penalty. Master of Storms Grants stunning effect to Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning (first target only) spells. Advanced abilities Cold Death Makes hero's casting of the spells Ice Bolt, Circle of Winter and Deep Freeze more powerful. Those spells will always deal bonus damage required to kill at least one creature in the target stack (if that creature has no Immunity to Cold) in addition to the normal spell damage (available to all heroes). Provided by Master of Ice. Fiery Wrath When attacking, the troops led by the hero will inflict an additional Fire damage that equals to 10% of the damage inflicted by this attack (enemies who have Immunity to Fire suffer no additional damage) (available to all heroes). Ignite Fire spells cast by the hero in combat will ignite enemies, inflicting 100% of current spell damage to the target over the next three rounds (available to all heroes). Provided by Master of Fire for Runemages and Secrets of Destruction for everyone else. Mana Burst The hero calls upon the forces of fire to affect enemy casters. Any time an enemy creature casts a spell it will receive damage ten times the hero's level (available to all heroes). Provided by Arcane Brilliance and Hellfire for Demon Lords, Master of Fire for Rangers, Ignite for Runemages, and Secrets of Destruction and Retribution for Warlocks in Heroes V, and Master of Fire for everyone in Tribes of the East. Sap Magic Damage dealt by enemy spells is reduced by 20% (available to all heroes). Provided by Magic Mirror for Wizards in Heroes V, and by Refresh Rune and Ignite for Runemages, Magic Mirror for Wizards, and Master of Storms for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Searing Fires Searing Fires improves Hellfire ability. Fire damage dealt to enemy creatures by Hellfire ability is increased by 50% (only available to Demon Lords). Provided by Hellfire and Master of Fire. Secrets of Destruction Hero gains +2 knowledge permanently and randomly aquires one damaging spell of first to third circle that is not yet in hero's spellbook (available to all heroes). Spells Category:Heroes V magic schools